Till death do us part
by Librana-1
Summary: A short one-off that took my fancy. It takes place a few years after high school. It may or may not be part of the United and Divided universe - you decide. Middleton is celebrating a wedding. Posted as Librana-1 because FF dot net is not letting me create new stories under Librana at the moment.


**Till death do us part**

The Middleton Episcopal Church was full to capacity as the assembled throng eagerly awaited the bride's entrance. Lilies bedecked the walls, the particular choice of the groom's mother, while the organist played a melody in the background to fill the awkward period when everything was ready but for the presence of the leading lady.

The groom, resplendent in dark blue tuxedo, white shirt and wine-coloured bow tie, stood in front of the priest who was to conduct the ceremony. He felt over-dressed – his normal outfit was casual – but it had taken little persuasion from his doting bride-to-be and her mother that the wedding should be a formal affair. And glancing over his shoulder at the crowd of well-wishers, he was glad he had agreed. He smiled at the sight of his old school friends, family and college friends, many of whom had travelled many miles to share this day with him – Brick Flagg, now quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys had flown in with his wife Bonnie that morning, while Steve Foley, star of the New York Yankees, had arrived the previous day, as had Joss Possible, accompanying Wade. He was pleased that so many people wished the couple well, especially after the dramas of the past few years, when it seemed as though they were destined never to end up together.

His best man winked at him and gave him a thumbs up of approval. Felix was still largely chair-bound but the gene therapy that his mother had pioneered with the assistance of Justine Flanner and Anne Possible was sufficiently advanced that he was able to stand behind his friend with only the aid of a stick. If all went well, he would be able to stand unaided in six months when his own nuptials would be celebrated.

The organ struck up the opening chords of 'Here Comes the Bride' and everyone turned to face the back of the church. As the door opened, a gasp of admiration filled the room as the bride, her face covered by a veil, entered the room, accompanied by her father and followed by her mother and maid of honor. She looked stunning in her cream-coloured designer silk taffeta wedding gown, the train several feet in length trailing behind her. Her father, who had waited a long time for this moment, beamed to everyone as the procession passed. Felix looked back in admiration at the wedding party, but his eyes were firmly fixed on Monique, the maid of honor and his fiancée, who was herself dressed in a red form-fitting mermaid gown that showed off her shapely figure to perfection.

The procession reached the altar and the bride stepped forward to stand next to her husband-to-be.

Kim and her husband-to-be looked lovingly at each other as they listened to the priest address the congregation.

"_Dearly beloved. We have come together in the presence of God to witness the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The bond and covenant …"_

Kim tuned out the words of the celebrant as she thought back to the days when things had been so simple, when the two of them were children, growing up together. They had been inseparable, their lives so intertwined that only something completely unexpected could challenge that bond. Such a challenge had indeed come from an unexpected source – a synthodrone by the name of Eric. Doctor Drakken had known how to viciously push the buttons of Kim's and Ron's insecurities – especially her own – and their relationship had suffered as a consequence.

"_If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace."_

She looked at the handsome man next to her, striking in his tuxedo. His courage, forgiving nature, boundless optimism and unquenchable belief in her had pulled her out of her funk that day, and made her realise what a gem was right there beside her.

"_I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."_

It had been a long and difficult journey for both of them, but finally they were ready to share their lives forever.

Her mind snapped to the present as the vows were exchanged.

" … _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow._

The priest smiled at the couple standing before him as he joined their right hands.

"_I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder." _

Ron looked at Kim and took her tiny hand in his paw. "I love you so much," he whispered. They looked up at the priest as he concluded the service and turned to the congregation.

"_It is my great pleasure to present to you the new Mr and Mrs Mankey."_

A cheer went around the room as Josh and Tara turned to face the assembly, wreathed in smiles. The newly-weds walked back down the aisle, followed by the best man and maid of honor, as their friends and relatives shouted congratulations.

As Tara passed Kim and Ron, she smiled at them. "Only six weeks till your turn," she exclaimed.

"I wish it could have been today," Kim sighed, as Ron slapped Josh on the back and shook his hand.

Felix turned to her and laughed. "Sadly, the Rabbi can't solemnise weddings in a church!"

Monique grinned at the pair. "And I can't be maid of honor in two places at the same time, girlfriend!"

The six friends looked at each other for a long moment, then smiled, remembering the good times and the bad times between them. There had been times when broken hearts felt as though they would never mend, and words spoken in anger as though they could never be unsaid. Thankfully things had all worked out for the best in the end for all of them.

As the wedding party left the church to a volley of confetti, Ron took the hand of his Kim once more and quietly led her out of the church by the side entrance to join their friends.

**Author's note: **_This story, while not inconsistent with the United and Divided world, is not part of that story. If you want to find out who ends up with whom, you'll need to wait until the final episode of the trilogy._

_I am Jewish not Episcopalian, and have based the wedding service on one found on the web. My apologies to my readers for any inaccuracies._


End file.
